This invention relates generally to push-pull type cables and adapters therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to push-pull cables primarily adapted to control the marine engine and transmissions therefor.
The Society of Automotive Engineers has specified the standard configurations for this type cable which has been designated by the Morse Controls Division, Rockwell International Corporation as a 33C push-pull control cable. Such a cable is shown on Page 29 of our catalog No. 74.
The above-noted standard type push-pull control cable must be adapted to a number of applications, including different engines and transmissions of a number of different manufacturers. For example, the push-pull control cable must be adapted to control the throttle and transmission of Evinrude, Johnson, Mercury and other engine and motor types. This has been accomplished in the past by the provision of a number of different and special clamps, pins, fasteners and the like. This, therefore, requires that boat builders, suppliers and maintenance personnel must inventory a myriad number of parts which is expensive in terms of inventory, cost and administration. Furthermore, the wide range of inventory parts increases the possibility and probability that the push-pull control cable might be operatively attached to the throttle or clutch linkage in an inappropriate or unsuitable manner. Such an unsuitable operative attachment of the push-pull control cable to a throttle or transmission linkage could result in damage to various motor parts.